La fidélité du Coeur
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Traduction de "De loyaliteit van het hart", de Noctua Ignifera. Drago doit choisir entre sa fidélité envers son Maître et son amour pour Hermione Granger


_**La fidélité du cœur, de Noctua Ignifera**_

Voilà une fiction de Noctua Ignifera de plus, ce qui vous fait un peu plus à vous mettre sous la dent pour me faire excuser de ne pas avoir publié le chapitre 7 d'hubble à temps...

* * *

'_To_ _love is to suffer…_

C'était un froid soir d'hiver. Les pluies sans interruption et le vent glacial avaient fait en sorte que les rues de la périphérie de Londres soient presque vides. Les quelques qui restaient se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, avides de la chaleur et du confort de la famille, ou soupirant après un bain bien chaud. Il y avait en cette soirée une seule personne qui ne semblait pas se hâter de chercher la chaleur. Pire encore, il se tenait déjà là depuis une demi-heure, sous la pluie torrentielle, sans que celle-ci semble lui faire quoi que ce soit. Son nom ? Drago Malefoy.

Drago fixait imperturbablement une grande fenêtre au premier étage de l'immeuble en face de lui. La chambre se cachant derrière cette fenêtre était éclairée, et une jeune fille était assise sur son bureau près de la fenêtre. Elle était enfouie dans un gros livre et ne remarquait visiblement pas qu'elle était observée attentivement. En fait, elle était si profondément plongée dans son livre qu'elle n'aurait pas vu le garçon, même dans le cas où il se serait tenu en tenue d'Adam devant sa fenêtre, le tout en chantant à tue-tête.

Le nom de cette jeune fille était Hermione Granger.

Drago sourit. Quelques semaines plus tôt, cette vue aurait fait apparaitre une grimace sur son visage. Typique. Cette intello était encore une fois le nez dans ses livres. Elle n'avait pas du tout changé. Mais maintenant, cette vue ne faisait que l'émouvoir.

Il déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe et frissonna. Le froid glacial commençait lentement à traverser son gros manteau, mais il ne songea pas un instant à retourner chez lui. Il avait une tâche à remplir…

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

'_Ah, le jeune Malefoy.' Les yeux rouges et serpentins de Voldemort se rétrécirent quand Drago pénétra la pièce. Le seigneur des ténèbres était assis dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre le reste de la pièce était maintenu dans la pénombre. Son visage blafard était éclairé par les flammes, et Drago songea involontairement qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son gigantesque serpent, qui gisait à ses pieds, sifflant intensément vers Drago. _

'_Monseigneur.' Drago s'inclina profondément et attendit sans mot dire que Voldemort parle. Voldemort ne semblait absolument pas avoir l'envie de le faire, et regarda Drago d'un air calculateur. Après un petit temps, cela commença à taper sur les nerfs de Drago, qui décida de finalement briser le silence._

'_Monseigneur ? On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir ?' Avant même que Voldemort ait le temps de répondre, un petit homme s'avança hors des ténèbres._

'_Excusez moi, monseigneur, excusez moi' dit le petit homme avec une voix tremblante. Il se retourna alors vers Drago, et lui jeta un regard à moitié furieux, a moitié choqué. 'Il ne faut pas parlé ainsi au seigneur', lui dit-il sur un ton mordant 'Il faut attendre qu'il dise quelque chose !' L'homme avait une voix aigue, et sa main d'argent reflétait la lumière du feu._

'_Calme, Queudver, Calme', dit alors Voldemort. Il regardait toujours vers Drago, mais son expression montrait quelques signes d'amusement. 'Je gérerai cela tout seul. De plus' Il y eut alors une froideur perceptible dans sa voix 'Je croyais t'avoir clairement fait comprendre que je ne tolérerais plus que tu fouines un peu partout.'_

'_Oui, monseigneur', dit alors Queudver humblement tout en faisant une profonde révérence. 'Milles excuses, ce n'étaient pas dans mes intentions…'_

'_Assez.' Bien que Voldemort ne l'i dit que sur un ton sifflant, l'effet fut spectaculaire. Queudver se courba encore une fois, et quitta la pièce en grande hâte. _

'_Maintenant', dit alors Voldemort en reportant toute son attention sur Drago. 'Jeune Malefoy'. Encore une fois, un silence oppressant s'installa, mais cette fois ci, Drago attendit. Finalement, ce fut le seigneur des ténèbres qui brisa lui-même le silence._

'_J'ai une importante mission pour toi', dit-il. 'Tu dois certainement connaitre Hermione Granger ?' Drago, confus par la question, fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant._

'_Oui, monseigneur. La meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley. Elle se met toujours la pression a propos de ses résultats scolaires. S'il y a quelqu'un qui a réponse à tout, c'est bien elle.' Les yeux de Voldemort s'éclairèrent. _

'_Alors, j'espère qu'elle saura répondre à ma question', susurra-t-il. 'Vous avez besoin d'aide pour cela ?' demanda Drago, à la fois bluffé et choqué._

'_De l'aide, de l'aide' bougonna Voldemort avec un sourire ironique. 'J'ai besoin d'une réponse, c'est tout. Je veux savoir où Potter se cache, et je sens qu'elle connait la réponse. Et,' il haussa les épaules 'si elle ne coopère pas, nous devrons lui tirer les vers du nez.' Une expression froide passa sur son visage, et il rit Un rire froid et aigu qui fit frissonner Drago._

'_Tu me la ramèneras.' Dit abruptement Voldemort. 'Mais pas par la force. Non, elle doit être en bonne santé en arrivant ici. Gagne sa confiance, attire la… Et alors !' Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent. _

'_Monseigneur, puis-je vous poser une question ?' Demanda Drago d'un air incertain. Voldemort se contenta de hocher la tête. Pourquoi ne pas simplement attaquer de nuit, avec un groupe de mangemorts, et la ramener ici ?'_

'_Drago, mon petit. Bien sûr que nous pourrions utiliser la force. Nous attirerions beaucoup d'attention dessus, et je sais de source sure que Granger se révolterait. Mais en effet, elle n'aurait finalement pas la moindre chance. Mais maintenant, je te le demande, trahirait-elle, selon toi, ses amis ainsi ?'_

'_Non' reconnut Drago._

'_Non', répéta Voldemort. 'Mais elle répondra plus facilement si son esprit, son âme est brisée. Quand elle aura été rejetée, trahie, elle sera indifférente à tout.' Les yeux de Drago s'éclairèrent._

'_Je comprends, Monseigneur.' Dit il lentement. Ses joues devinrent rouge sous l'excitation. Sa première vraie mission ! Il ne la gâcherait pas. Il serait celui qui donnerait à son maître les clés de la victoire ! Il serait plus admiré que quiconque…_

'_Je te laisse', le coupa Voldemort dans ses pensées. 'Ne me déçois pas.'_

'_Non, Monseigneur', répondit Drago, qui s'inclina une dernière fois avant de repartir vers la porte. Quand il y fut presque, Voldemort l'appela._

'_Oui, Monseigneur ?' demanda Drago en se retournant._

' _Je sais ce que tu pensais en entrant.' Dit simplement Voldemort. Drago se sentit refroidir intérieurement._

'_Monseigneur, s'il vous plait, je…' Avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Voldemort avait déjà levé sa baguette, et crié 'Endoloris !'_

_Les cris de Drago furent audibles à des kilomètres de là…_

* * *

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

* * *

Après cet évènement, Drago était encore plus déterminé à accomplir sa mission.

Le lendemain soir, il était venu ici. Observer était le mot clé. Granger n'était pas folle, il le savait parfaitement. Mais tout le monde avait un point faible. S'il la surveillait assez longtemps, il en saurait assez. Et uniquement quand il aurait suffisamment de données, il lancerait l'attaque.

Cela expliquait pourquoi, le jour suivant, Drago suivit Hermione. Et le jour d'après… Et celui d'après…

Jusqu'à ce que, un jour, il avait simplement marché vers elle. Elle n'était pas spécialement contente de le voir, mais Drago ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Mais le début était déjà fait.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago avait lentement gagné sa confiance, son affection, oui, même son amour. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il la connaissait, il avait aussi commencé à l'estimer. Un matin, quand il se réveilla dans son lit – Elle était dans ses bras, sa tête reposée contre son torse – il sut qu'il avait un problème. Malgré qu'il ait tenté de le nier avant, il ne pouvait plus le faire maintenant. Il avait lui aussi été pris au piège dans le jeu de la séduction. Ce qu'il ressentait quand elle lui souriait, quand elle l'embrassait… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Il ne s'était jamais senti si complet, si heureux. Mais tout ce temps, il savait au fond de lui ce qu'il avait à faire. Il tentait de son mieux de l'oublier, mais à chaque fois il s'en rappelait. Drago referma son manteau sur lui, et jeta un regard plein d'amour à Hermione, qui était encore profondément enfouie sous ses livres. Que la vie pouvait être cruelle… Il était devant un choix, sans doute le plus dur qu'il ait dû faire de toute sa vie. Devait-il choisir sa fidélité en son seigneur et en tout ce à quoi il croyait, ou pour son amour envers cette fille, une sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est ! C'était inexplicable, irrationnel ! Lui, Drago Malefoy, qui avait toujours été si fier de son lignage, était tombé amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Mais quelle sang-de-bourbe… Même en restant là, il devait se retenir au maximum pour ne pas lui bondir dessus et la prendre dans ses bras. Durant les quelques semaines qui s'étaient passées, il avait appris à la connaitre en long et en large. La manière dont ses narines frémissaient quand elle était indignée, la manière dont elle mastiquait le bout de sa plume quand elle réfléchissait, la manière dont elle le regardait quand elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

La nuit, ses rêves étaient remplis d'images d'elle, le jour, il ne vivait que dans l'attente du moment où il pourrait enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il était devenu fragile et détestait cela. Mais d'un autre côté, il profitait à fond de sa présence.

Drago redressa son dos et marcha vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Cela était maintenant terminé. Il avait fait son choix : Il allait remplir sa tâche. _Ne me déçois pas. _Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. 'Je ne vous décevrai pas, Seigneur', marmonna Drago doucement.

* * *

'Drago' les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent quand elle lui ouvrit la porte. Avant que Drago ait pu lui dire bonjour, elle lui avait déjà sauté au cou. 'Que fais-tu ici ?' demanda-t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer, mais avec un grand sourire, quand elle l'eut lâché.

'Je viens t'enlever' dit Drago avec un clin d'œil. 'Prends ta veste et viens'. Hermione leva un sourcil et se pencha en avant.

'Es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir entrer', siffla-t-elle avant de lui donner un baiser taquin juste au-dessus des lèvres. Drago caressa son visage.

'Non, j'ai une surprise pour toi', siffla-t-il. 'Viens avec moi.'

'D'accord', souffla-t-elle. 'J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.' Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue et monta en haut pour prendre ses affaires.

_Ne me crois pas !_, voulait lui crier Drago, mais il se tut.

* * *

Il l'amena directement à la cachette de son maitre. Durant le trajet, elle n'avait pas posé de question, ni montré la moindre hésitation. Elle s'était contentée de lui jeter de temps à autres un regard préoccupé, mais plein d'amour. Elle lui avait une fois demandé s'il se passait quelque chose, le trouvant très blanc. Il avait nié cela, et elle s'en était contentée. Il aurait voulu la secouer, il aurait voulu l'implorer de partir immédiatement et de ne plus jamais revenir. Comment pouvait-elle le croire si aveuglément ! Mais n'avait-il pas fait cela lui aussi ?

Ce n'est que quand ils arrivèrent au vieux bâtiment qui servait de cachette pour son maître qu'elle commença à se douter de quelque chose. Ce n'était certainement pas un endroit pour une surprise romantique. Elle commença lentement à réaliser – Drago le remarqua à son comportement Lentement, elle commença à s'apercevoir qu'elle était tombé dans son piège. Mais elle paraissait ne pas pouvoir en croire un mot, et se contentait de lui jeter de temps en temps un regard pensif, soucieux. Il nia ces regards, et la dirigea droit à l'endroit où se trouvait Voldemort.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, il sut alors que lui aussi ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point c'était sérieux.

'Monseigneur' Drago se courba. Il entendit le hoquet d'horreur d'Hermione et ferma les yeux quand deux Mangemorts la prirent violemment. Sa baguette lui fut enlevée, mais elle était trop ébahie, trop stupéfaite, trop _blessée_, que pour penser clairement. 'Elle est ici. Comme je vous l'avais promis.' _Comme je vous l'avais promis. Comme je vous l'avais promis. _Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, et il n'écouta qu'à moitié quand son maitre parla. Il se courba une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle. Sur son chemin, il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Incrédibilité et Effroi étaient clairement visibles dans son regard. Pourquoi ? Il ne réagit pas, et la regarda avec son plus neutre regard. Son visage se décomposa, plein de dégout et de colère. Écœurée, elle cracha devant ses pieds, avant de se détourner de lui.

Un pic de douleur et de responsabilité traversa son cœur, son regard accusateur restant gravé sur sa rétine. Il l'avait vraiment aimée, mais elle ne le croirait jamais. Il hésita encore une fois à propos de sa décision. Aurait-il quand même du écouter ses sentiments ? Mais cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait appris durant sa vie ! Toute sa vie, on lui avait maintenu que son allégeance à son maitre passait avant tout, et que les sentiments étaient quelque chose pour les faibles. Et un Malefoy n'est pas faible.

Il quitta abruptement la salle, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Drago resta dans le quartier général, dans une petite chambre du deuxième étage. Il y restait souvent, mais cette fois-ci, il était harcelé d'images d'elle. Et à chaque fois, il se souvenait de son regard, plein de dégout, d'incrédibilité… Quand Drago parvint finalement à s'endormir, ce fut pour être réveillé peu après par d'horribles hurlements. Des hurlements qui le glacèrent jusqu'à la moelle des os, les hurlements de quelqu'un qui était torturée… Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, sanglotant, le visage blanc, espérant qu'ils s'arrêteraient bientôt.

Les hurlements durèrent en continu jusque tard, tard dans la nuit…

Le lendemain, Drago avait disparu sans une trace. Un groupe de mangemorts envoyés à sa recherche retrouvèrent son corps sans vie dans un lac non loin.

…_but it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'_

* * *

Et voilà une fiction de Noctua Ignifera, Triste, certes, mais je trouvais cette fic formidable. Le choix qu'a fait Drago n'était sans doute pas le bon, même certainement, mais l'autre choix n'est pas toujours le meilleur. Celui, ou celle qui quitte tout pour l'amour de l'autre prend le risque que l'amour de l'un ou de l'autre se tarisse, que, passé un certain temps, l'autre ne soit plus amoureux...

Faenlgiec


End file.
